1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter for direct conversion of AC power to a desired AC power frequency.
2. Background Information
A matrix converter is one known power converter in which the parts constituting the device are few in number, making possible a smaller device; and which is able to convert AC power directly and efficiently into AC power (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2006-333590).